The Tatars (Togay Bey)
The Tatars led by Togay Bey is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction The Tatars As various nomadic groups became part of Genghis Khan's army in the early 13th century, a fusion of Mongol and Turkic elements took place, and the invaders of Rus and the Pannonian Basin became known to Europeans as Tatars or Tartars. After the breakup of the Mongol Empire, the Tatars became especially identified with the western part of the empire, known as the Golden Horde. The Turco-Mongol dominance in Central Asia was absolute during the 14th and 15th centuries. The Crimean-Nogai raids into Russia were especially for the capture of slaves, most of whom were exported to the Ottoman Empire. The raids were an important drain of the human and economic resources of both countries. They largely prevented the settlement of the "Wild Fields" – the steppe and forest-steppe land that extends from a hundred or so miles south of Moscow to the Black Sea. The raids were also important in the development of the Cossacks. The end of absolute Tatar dominance comes in the late 15th century, heralded by the Great stand on the Ugra river in 1480. The 16th to 18th centuries are characterized by the gradual expansion of Russia and absorption of the Tatar khanates into Russian territory. The Crimean Tatars attacked Russia in 1507, followed by two centuries of Russo-Crimean Wars for the Volga basin. Similarly, the Russo-Kazan Wars lasted for the best part of a century and ended with the Russian conquest of the Kazan khanate. Togay Bay Toğay descended from the Arğıns - one of noble Crimean families, and his full name is Arğın Doğan Toğay bey (Arhyn Dohan Tohai bei). "Bey" is actually a title, which he received on becoming the chief of Or Qapı (Perekop) sanjak, an important position in the Crimean Khanate, since the Isthmus of Perekop is the neck to Crimean Peninsula and was crucial to its defense. Tuhay Bey became the bey of Or Qapı sometime between 1642 and 1644, an important position of the Crimean Khanate who was in charge of Or Qapı fortress - the gateway to the peninsula. By 1644 he had enough authority for the Khan of Crimea to entrust to him leadership of the major Tatar expedition against Poland. However, Tuhay Bey's army was intercepted by the Polish army under hetman Koniecpolski before reaching the densely populated regions of Ukraine and defeated in the First Battle of Okhmativ. In 1648 he brought an army (estimated 6,000-20,000) to help Bohdan Khmelnytsky during the Cossack's Khmelnytsky Uprising against the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. There he took part in several important battles and was eventually killed during the Battle of Berestechko. Dawn of Man Great Arhyn Dohan Togay Bey, from the Argyns, you are chosen to lead your nation to the glory! Wise bey of Or Qapi, the Tatars are ferocious and ambitious people with a long and historic tradition. Your homeland, the Crimean Khanate, the great successor of the Golden Horde, was founded by clans of the Desht-i Kipchak who ceased their nomadic life in thirteen century. In 1502, the last Khan of the Great Horde was defeated, which put an end to the Horde's claims on Crimea. However, the victory was to be short lived, as treacherous Cossack raids ruined trade routes and severely depopulated key regions. In the eighteen century, the Khanate was invaded by the Russian Empire, which lead to the loss of independence. Today, your people continue to live in the Tatarstan and Bashkortostan states of the Russian Federation. Great Commander, weak and terrified neighbours are waiting! Will the world once more be burned by the glorious horde? Are you prepared to make your army unstoppable? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am the great Khan Togay. Forget your Gods, your wisemen, your engineers: it is only skill on the battlefield that will determine who is fit to rule." Introduction: "My name is Togay. My people have the blood of the most high and first true Khan. Make no mistakes, we will live and die in the saddle. The question is: will we be with you, or against you?" Defeat: "I hope the next world... is as thrilling as this one. Thank... you..." Defeat: "They shall speak of this great and final war in all the annals of history! It was an honour!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * danrell: Czambul Model.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 09: Mongol * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Steppe Cultures